


Cosmic Love

by erlino



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlino/pseuds/erlino
Summary: “You up?”Billy propped himself up on his elbow, “Didn’t wake you up, did I?”“No,” he groaned, turning around to face him, “I’ve been awake for a bit now,” he kissed his fiance’s forehead, “Good morning.”Smiling, Billy returned to laying down, “Good morning.”-Nicknames can get slightly more interesting once you involve your Superhero identities.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Kudos: 10





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title of both the fanfiction and chapter are from the song Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine.

As the sun arose and creeped into the room, Billy began to stir awake. He attempted to open his eyes before accepting the fact he wouldn’t be able to completely for the next few minutes. Instead, he turned to see his fiance. Noticing that Teddy wasn’t facing back at him, he carefully shuffled closer, making sure he wouldn’t accidentally wake his sleeping partner, and slowly wrapped his arms around him. He laid there for a few seconds with his head against his back before he heard him make a noise.  
“You up?”  
Billy propped himself up on his elbow, “Didn’t wake you up, did I?”  
“No,” he groaned, turning around to face him, “I’ve been awake for a bit now,” he kissed his fiance’s forehead, “Good morning.”  
Smiling, Billy returned to laying down, “Good morning.”  
Teddy smiled back, “Do we have anything to do today?”  
He looked up and to the left, “Hm, don’t think so…”  
“Great, I’ve got all day to pester you about a cat, then.”  
“I’m so close to using my powers to make you hate cats,” Billy laughed.  
“You’re not that powerful, sweetheart,” Teddy cupped his face, smiling.  
Billy frowned, “I’m gonna make breakfast, you want anything?” he moved his hands off of his face.  
“It’s not my birthday yet, you don’t have to worry about doing that,” he started to get out of bed.  
Billy shuffled to get out of bed too, “It doesn’t need to be your birthday for me to do something nice,” he sleepily walked to the door and opened it.

A while later, they were both sat at their table eating breakfast. Billy was slightly more focused on trying to find something to watch, however.  
“Why don’t you just put on the Golden Girls reruns?” Teddy said.  
“Why did you never get told to not speak with your mouth full?” he joked.  
Teddy swallowed his pancakes, “Just put on Golden Girls before your pancakes get cold.”  
“What if I like them cold?”  
“Who likes pancakes cold, it tastes like sh-” He covered his mouth before turning around to see if Vee noticed. He turned back around and saw Billy smiling.  
“Since when did you start saying that?”  
“I’ve been around Tommy too much,” he went back to eating.  
Billy sighed, “Vee. What do you wanna watch?” he held the remote out so he could grab it if he wanted to.  
Vee was sat cross legged on the couch. He had been watching the TV as Billy was scrolling up and down the TV guide adamantly.  
He shrugged, “I don’t know.”  
He sighed, “Golden Girls it is, I guess.”  
Teddy looked up from his breakfast and smiled.

Later, again, all three of them were sat on the couch, still watching Golden Girls. Billy was sat next to Teddy, resting his head on his shoulder. They were able to enjoy the moment for a few minutes before Teddy’s phone rang. Billy moved his head so reach to grab his phone. The screen showed Eli’s contact name.  
He slid the green circle, panicked, moving his phone straight to his ear, “Hey,”  
“Hi,” he sounded like he was in pain, and Teddy could hear a crash in the background, “Can you come give me and Hawkeye some back-up? If Billy and Tommy could come too, that would be preferred.”  
“Tommy’s not here, but Billy is,” he quickly looked at his fiance and he noticed how worried he looked, “Where do you need us?”  
“You’ll see it when you get outside, don’t worry.”  
“That sounds exactly like something I should worry about, but we’ll be there as soon as possible.”  
“Thanks, gotta go.”  
Patriot hung up.  
Teddy put his phone back in its original place, “Eli and Kate need some help, do you know where Tommy is?”  
“I can look away for a second and he’d have come back from Japan, if he’s not right in front of me, I don’t know where he is.”  
Teddy looked back at Billy, now wearing his costume, but missing something.  
“Where’s the cape?”  
“Here,” He went to tap his non-existent cape, “Where’s my cape?”  
“Try and find it while I change.”

While getting changed, Teddy found Billy’s cape. It was bunched up in the corner of their wardrobe. He took it with him when he went into the living room and threw it towards him.  
“Found it.”  
Billy immediately began to put it on, “Thanks.”  
By the time he got it in its correct place Teddy was at the door, “C’mon, star.”  
“Star?” he rushed over to him.  
“Your suit,” he held his hand and brought it up so he could kiss it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!  
> I have a Tumblr sideblog for writing, so if you want to send me an ask with an idea for a fic or if you want to send me a prompt from one of the hundreds of prompt lists I tend to reblog, feel free!  
> https://erlinowrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
